Field
Embodiments described herein relate to electronic packaging. More particularly, embodiments relate to substrate-less packaging techniques.
Background Information
Plastic ball grid array (BGA) substrates are commonly used for memory, controller, and chipset applications amongst others. BGA substrates are commonly sold in the strip form, and characterized as rigid substrates that include a core, such as a resin layer reinforced with glass cloth, and build-up layers on opposite sides of the core. The build-up layers can be interconnected by through vias extending through the core layer. An exemplary core layer may have a thickness in the range of 50-800 μm. In response to the continued trend for higher density and lower profile (z-height) packages, for example, in mobile devices, recent packaging developments have investigated reduction of the core layer thickness as well as fabrication of coreless substrates.
A common BGA package assembly process may include using an off-the-shelf BGA substrate strip, mounting a plurality of die and components onto the BGA substrate strip, and encapsulating the plurality of die and components in a molding compound on the BGA substrate strip. A plurality of packages may then be singulated from the molded BGA substrate strip.